pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roads' Fanon Reviews
Once in a while, I'll write a review of an existing "Fanon Work." You can sign yours up on the talk page, and I'll write a review. There are some rules... *The story must be completed. *The spelling/grammar level doesn't matter. Those will be reviewed, too. *The story must not be inappropriate and/or vulgar. Well, get signing up! I will check the talk page once in a while to see if anyone signed up or not. ---****--- Roads The Reviews Candward It has got to be one of the weirdest stories I've ever read, but it was funny, nonetheless. One strange (out-of-major-plot) thing was that it was too heavily descriptive. Most, if not all, people here know all about SpongeBob, and all of them know what the P&F characters are like. As for the "Candward" crack-shipping, that's totally... just wrong, and should be treated as such with INSTANT DELETION! (JK.) Anyway, overall, it was an... okay story. The spelling/grammar needs a little fixing, though. Overall, I give it... 0.1 STARS! JK again. The real rating is 2 and a half out of five stars. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:22, February 16, 2011 (UTC) How We Met Liz It was a great story, almost exactly like a Phineas and Ferb episode. It revolved around Irving for a change, and had relatively good grammar. But some contractions could be used in places, and there were misused apostrophe's (like that), but that's almost it. I think that Nom Nom should have a complete picture (if that thing with "ROAR" on his page isn't his full body) on his page. It also had Albert not believe Irving, which is just like Linda not believing Candace. Overall, I give it 4 and a half out of 5 stars. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) A Blood Red Moon It was a really good story, but, like Faddy said on his rating comment, it was short. It didn't turn out the way I thought it would, but almost nothing does. It was detailed, like Candward, but maybe too detailed. I'm not sure. Anyway, I'd give it 4 out of 5 stars. (And congrats, Daisy, for (finally) completing it!) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:06, February 16, 2011 (UTC) The Adventures of Peter and Pete Great story! Like How We Met Liz, this was like a real Phineas and Ferb episode, with a Rollercoaster parody. Now, something isn't right. At the end, it says Jumbo is Faddy's icon. What if he changes it, say, back to that one with Phineas (the one that he had before the three colored triangles)? Jumbo isn't Phineas! Although that's a worst-case scenario, it subtracts a star. Also, is Jumbo Faddy's orange-jet icon (from before), or the current yellow one. Anyway, overall, it's out of 5 stars. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:---****--- Roads Category:Projects Category:Stories Category:Fanon Works